


Under Your Nose

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [68]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: After years of knowing each other, of living with each other and being friends, Shun and Juné discover, one afternoon at the beach, that they're also soulmates.





	Under Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

For all that they basically grow up together, they somehow never see it. Daidalos was a good master, he made sure they both had private rooms and adequate personal space in their little underground house on Andromeda Island. It’s hidden low on Shun’s hip, nearly where it becomes his thigh, the small, abstract shape of pink and blue and silver. One day, Shun thinks, he’ll find the person who will touch the mark and make it grow to full size. Then it will be the size of his hand, not just of his thumb.

Then they finally go swimming together. They’re both sixteen now, and the mask law has been thoroughly abolished. Shun is being trained to take over as Grand Master, and it’s pretty overwhelming. Shun is glad for the break.

Gladder still when he sees Juné, standing on the beach in her pretty pink one-piece. She’s so lovely. She’s fiddling with a beach umbrella, and Shun ignores Seiya’s eyebrow-wiggling as he jogs over.

“Need any help?” He offers brightly. Juné smiles at him sweetly.

“Keep it steady while I put it up, will you?” She asks, and he obliges, holding the pole steady while she puts up the canopy. He steals a glance at her swimsuit and nearly drops the umbrella in nerveless shock.

There, half-hidden by the cut of her swimsuit, on Juné’s hip, is his mark. Their mark.

“Juné-” he croaks, and she looks down in concern.

“Shun?” She asks lightly, her eyes following his gaze to her hip. She blushes brightly, before realizing he’s actually looking at her mark. “Wait- Shun?” Juné asks, voice light and trembling. He looks up, shock written over his features.

“They’re a match- we’re a match.” He says, almost blankly. Juné grabs his hand, and presses it against her hip. She gasps in shock as the mark spreads and expands against her skin, a beautiful, abstract galaxy of pink and blue and silver. Shun stares at her in wonder and awe, struck silent.

“Yours- must be in the same place, right?” She asks, eyes darting to the waist of his swimsuit and blushing. He’s wearing a thin t-shirt with his swim trunks, which still doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Shun blushes too, standing up and turning his side to her. He manages to wiggle his trunks down his hip without exposing himself. It’s awkward, but Juné manages to get her fingers against the edge of his mark, and he sucks in a shaky breath.

It feels warm, and right. It feels like how Shun feels for Juné. Gentle sunshine on the beach, and sweet flavored ice on his tongue. He chokes on his breath, and realizes that he’s crying tears of joy. Juné hugs him tightly with a soft noise of joy, and he jerks his shorts back up and hugs back, soul bubbling over with effervescent happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
